


Hated

by JauneValeska



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Crush, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Damian hated being called cute.  Being looked down on until he met the Girl of Steel and admitted things.





	Hated

Damian hated it when people looked down at him and regarded him as 'cute'. He first heard those words when he was still under his mother's care and was young. When he wore his father's old cowl and called her mama. It was humiliating especially when she shared that picture with her personal guard. 

When he gained his first cat at nine years old. When he held it with a smile only to have Stephanie Brown call him adorable. 

Multiple times by other females he hated it until he met her personally. With her family crest and scarlet cape and beautiful smile. When he stared into her eyes that illuminated for a little bit with red beams. When he called her Kara Zor El and apologized. 

When he admitted she was three years his senior and said he was willing to wait. When she helped him fly and they shared an embrace was when he enjoyed that word.


End file.
